


One Day At A Time

by lilyplujambah



Series: When Three Become One [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, FitzSimmons Daughter - Freeform, Fluff, Post-Canon, Scottage, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyplujambah/pseuds/lilyplujambah
Summary: Slowly, almost reluctantly, Jemma removes herself from the team reunion. It’s a wonder that they, who were a family that loved each other and relied on each other and had been through everything together, are now boiled down to a single meeting once every year and that a small, electronic device is the contact they are limited to. It’s nearly sad that they haven’t seen each other - truly seen each other - in a year. And, it’s quite cathartic that, despite all of the emotions that now rage through Jemma after seeing her closest friends, she’s incredibly happy with her new life.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: When Three Become One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	One Day At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in association with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Jemma removes herself from the team reunion. It’s a wonder that they, who were a family that loved each other and relied on each other and had been through everything together, are now boiled down to a single meeting once every year and that a small, electronic device is the contact they are limited to. It’s nearly sad that they haven’t seen each other - truly seen each other - in a year. And, it’s quite cathartic that, despite all of the emotions that now rage through Jemma after seeing her closest friends, she’s incredibly happy with her new life.  
  
As Jemma places the small device on the picnic blanket beside her, she takes a moment to breathe in the fresh air and appreciate the natural sunlight on her face. Although she misses her old team greatly - and dreams about them too often, the eight years she’d spent in the field were too long. She’d missed the calm nature of realistic, physic-abiding science and the sweet smell of freshly cooked meals. She’d forgotten what it was like to be free of life or death situations and to have friends that she could rest assured that they would be by her side and not on another planet - or in another time. She’d lost recollection of the soothing pressure of the wind and the softness of fresh grass.  
  
It took time for Jemma to settle back into her old life. It’d been difficult too; she has a daughter now. A factor of life that she had hardly considered when she’d joined Coulson’s team. That being said, an eternally flaming love and admiration between her and Fitz was not something that she’d truly pondered either. For Fitz, Jemma recognised, it’d been easier. For him, there was no alternate timeline to live through. Nor was there a memory-altering device inside his neck. No time had passed from the moment he’d told their daughter to rest inside the containment pod to the time that he’d come back and watched Jemma as she held their little monkey in her arms.  
  
Behind her, Jemma hears a faint squeal and turns around to see her beautiful husband running toward their little Alya and lifting her into a hug. The slight squeak she lets out to accompany her happy squeal puts a broad smile on Jemma’s face. For years, she had wanted this. For nights and nights, she had dreamt about this. But to see her beloved Fitz and angelic daughter playing together in the field is more majestic than she ever could have imagined.  
  
Admiring the grass between her fingers and beams of the Sun on her bare legs, she elegantly lifts herself off the small blanket. Walking slowly to her family, she notices the shining smile on Fitz’s face. It makes her so happy, letting loose small butterflies in her stomach. When Fitz notices her approach, his smile only grows as he looks at her. And, before she’s quite aware, she’s running through the grass and is pulled into a warm embrace. She cuddles Fitz with all the strength she can muster and hopes that he knows the extent of her appreciation of him. She feels safe in his arms, as though nothing can happen to them while he’s beside her. It is as if… they’re unstoppable together. And, of course, they are. If eight years of inescapable situations have taught the pair anything, it’s that they truly can cross space and time to be together.  
  
Jemma feels an arm latch onto her leg and pull and she immediately knows that Alya wants in. Giving each other a quick squeeze, Jemma and Fitz lean down to pick their daughter up. Holding her between them, they lean in for a quick peck and both decidedly ignore the ‘eww’ that can be heard from their innocent daughter. Jemma watches as Fitz takes a moment to look out into the distance. Then, as Jemma kisses Alya on her wavy blond locks, Fitz carefully places her on the ground and tells her to give them a moment. Having a mature daughter once again proves beneficial for the pair as she runs into the distance to explore the trees without any further instruction.  
  
Before Jemma can ask Fitz if everything’s alright, he pulls her into him and kisses her. She responds with equal fervour and slides her arms around his neck. Gentle as ever, Fitz pulls away and Jemma opens her eyes. Her breathing is already erratic and sliding her hand onto her husband’s chest, Jemma realises that they both needed that. She giggles pointlessly into the wind and rests her head against his shoulder, pulling him closer. “Fitz,” she breathes happily, running a hand through his mused curls.  
  
“Are you okay, Jemma?” he asks.  
  
Jemma knows immediately that he’s referring to the team reunion but chooses to ignore that fact. “Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?” It’s only a quick response and her voice is upbeat.  
  
Fitz pulls away and holds her at arm’s length. “Really?” He gives her a quizzical eye and raises both a teasing and concerned eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah…” she says with uncertainty. “I mean, I love this - everything we have, it’s amazing. But, have you ever wondered what it would be like to go on one more mission with the team?”  
  
“Probably deadly,” Fitz jokes before realising that Jemma is serious. “You wha- You’re actually not kidding?”  
  
She casually runs a hand up and down his shoulder and neck before settling on the side of his jaw and leaning up to kiss his nose. “It would be nice.”  
  
“And totally insane!” Fitz exclaims. “We’ve spent years fighting for this. I’m not willing to simply give it up. And, what would we do about Alya? How would we orchestrate her-” He stops when she starts patting him on the chest. He looks down at her fisted hand and places his own over hers to stop her movements.  
  
A single tear falls down Jemma's cheek. “I’m just nostalgic. Seeing the team again - our family, it was hard. I miss them so much.”  
  
Wiping her tear with his thumb, he nods gently. “I know. I miss them too.” He searches her eyes. “I love you, Jemma. I love you more than anything. Well…” He pauses. “You’re maybe on par with Alya.” They both laugh lightly at the thought of their sweet daughter. “For me, this is everything I need and, while I miss our old team, I am so grateful to be able to sleep with the knowledge that you’ll wake up beside me and not in some other star system. It gives me comfort to know that you are safe. And I don’t want to spend years and years searching planet after planet for you, because I want to be with you. I want to spend however long I have left with you.” He stops for a minute to clear the waterfall that lies on Jemma's vulnerable cheeks. “We’ll see them next year, but, until then…” He looks at her with deep affection written across his features. “Unstoppable together?”  
  
He offers his hand, Jemma notices, in the same way that she had done hers all those years ago. She snorts as her violent amusement fights against her tears. “Fitz?” she asks happily.  
  
“Mmhmm?” He responds, smiling radiantly at her.  
  
“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” she teases. And, as she feels Fitz’s lips reconnect with hers and as she feels the Sun’s rays intensify as it sets over the horizon, she can’t help but be overwhelmed with joy. Her entire life has settled down and she deserves everything that she has now. She has worked for years and years, fought for many more and now, she gets her happy ending. No, their happy ending. A sweet conclusion featuring the infamous Fitzsimmons and their young, intelligent daughter. 


End file.
